SOLDIER
by iblismerah
Summary: "Karena aku... aku tidak akan meninggalkan rekan-rekanku. Aku akan membawa mereka pulang dalam keadaan apapun." - Letnan Jeon


SOLDIER

***

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan cerita, tokoh dan lain-lain merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Ceita milik saya, tokoh terserah milik siapa. 

Jeon Wonwoo as Letnan Dua Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu as Sersan Mayor Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo as Sersan Satu Hong Jisoo

Wen Jun Hui as Kopral Kepala Hwang Jun Hui

Kwon Sonyooung as Kopral Kepala Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Seokmin as Kopral Dua Lee Seokmin

Lee Chan as Prajurit Kepala Lee Chan

***

 **Seoul, 15 September 1952**

Letnan Dua Jeon Wonwoo, dia sedang berjalan menuju kantor komandannya. _'Misi lagi?'_ Pikirnya. Jujur saja saat ini dia sangat lelah. Dia dan timnya baru saja ikut berperang di daerah Gangwon-Do yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan komandanya Wonwon mengetuk pelan pintu kantornya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara menyahut dari dalam. Wonwoo masuk kedalam lalu menutup pintu.

"Komandan Choi." Kata Wonwoo sambil hormat kepada komandanya, lalu duduk setelah dipersilahkan.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya pak?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Komandan Choi lalu berdiri mengambil sebuah kertas lalu menaruh di mejanya, yang ternyata adalah gambar peta negara Korea Selatan.

"Gangwon-Do sudah berhasil mereka kuasai hanya dalam waktu singkat, dan tentara kita berhasil dipukul mundur hingga ke Seoul."

Wonwoo melihat peta yang ada didepanya lalu memperhatikan daerah yang disebutkan tadi.

"Mereka juga sudah berhasil menguasai Paju dan menurut intelijen dalam waktu tiga hari mereka akan menyerang Seoul. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan kota ini dengan mudah, kita harus memberikan perlawan pada mereka." Wonwoo menatap komandanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan komandan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin kau dan timmu menyusup ke wilayah musuh di Paju lalu menghancurkan depot logistik dan penyulingan minyak untuk menghambat pasokan material tentara utara."

"Tapi aku hanya memberimu waktu 10 jam untuk menyelesaikan misi ini, karena tepat pukul 3 dini hari aku akan menghancurkan jembatan Pamunjong untuk mencegah mereka masuk ke kota ini. Kau keberatan dengan misi ini?"

Wonwoo berfikir sebentar tentang misi yang diberikan padanya, jembatan Pamunjong merupakan satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan antara Seoul dan Paju jika dia dan timnya gagal dalam misi ini maka mereka akan terjebak di wilayah musuh. Tapi, dia adalah seorang tentara dan seorang tentara tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Dia harus berani, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kota ini, untuk melindungi negaranya tidak perduli seberapa besar resikonya, dia akan melakukannya.

"Tidak Pak." Jawab Wonwoo tegas.

"Baiklah, kalian akan berangkat pukul 5 sore. Laksanakan misi ini!"

"Baik, Pak!" Jawab Wonwoo lantang dia lalu berdiri memberikan hormat sebelum keluar dari kantor komandannya.

Saat berjalan menuju barak Wonwoo berpapasan dengan anggota timnya.

"Letnan." Sapa Kim Mingyu sambil hormat kepada Wonwoo.

"Sersan Kim." Wonwoo membalas

"Misi apa lagi?"

"Misi penyusupan."

"Misi penyusupan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Akan aku jelaskan misinya nanti, saat kita semua sudah berkumpul."  
***

Mereka berlima sedang duduk saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Sersan Hong Jisoo yang pertama kali berdiri memberikan hormat lalu diikuti keempat orang lainnya. Wonwoo membalas hormat mereka lalu duduk, yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Wonwoo melihat satu persatu anggota nya.

"Kalian sudah tau apa misi kita?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya, Letnan." Jawab keenamnya serempak.

"Aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci."

"Kita akan melakukan misi penyusupan untuk mengancurkan depot logistik dan penyulingan minyak untuk menghambat pasokan material tentara utara di daerah Paju." Wonwoo terdiam sebentar.

"Tapi kita hanya diberi waktu hingga pukul 3 dini hari untuk menyelesaikan misi, karena mereka akan menghancurkan jembatan Pamunjong untuk mencegah masuknya tentara utara ke Seoul." Kata Wonwoo sambil melihat ekspresi rekan setimnya.

"Apa! Yang benar saja Letnan, ini seperti misi bunuh diri. Kita akan terjebak di wilayah musuh jika kita gagal." Kata Chan, dia terkejut mendengar waktu yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Aku tau, tapi kita tidak boleh membiarkan kota ini jatuh ketangan musuh. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungi kota ini, akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungi negaraku karena aku bukanlah seorang pengecut."

"Jadi apa kalian ikut?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Tentu kami ikut." Jawab Jun tegas.

"Baik, kita akan berangkat pukul 5 sore. Siapkan perbekalan kalian!"

"Baik!" Jawab keenam orang serentak.  
***

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di Paju, berjalan dengan sikap waspada Wonwoo memimpin timnya menuju ke depot logistik dan penyulingan minyak milik tentara utara. Di tengah perjalanan mereka mendengar suara tank-tank yang mendekat, dengan sigap Wonwoo dan rekan-rekannya bersembunyi di balik bebatuan. Mereka bersembunyi selama beberapa menit, setelah tidak terdengar lagi suara-suara tank yang melintas Chan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip melihat keadaan.

"Aman." Chan memberitahukan keadaan.

"Ayo lanjutkan." Kata Wonwoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh rekan-rekannya. Setelah berjalan kaki sejauh beberapa kilometer mereka sampai di tempat penyulingan minyak tentara utara. Mereka bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Baik. Aku, Jisoo dan Soonyoung kami akan melindungi kalian dari balik bebatuan. Lalu kalian berempat masuk dan hancurkan tempat penyulingan mereka. Ingat kalian hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk memasang bom dan pergi dari tempat itu." Wonwoo menjelaskan rencananya pada rekan-rekannya, yang di balas dengan anggukan. Selanjutnya Wonwoo, Jisoo dan Soonyoung pergi menuju titik yang bagus untuk mengawasi dan melindungi keempat rekannya di balik bebatuan. Sementara sisahnya, mereka menyusup masuk ke tempat penyulingan minyak milik tentara utara.

Mingyu berjalan di posisi paling depan diikuti oleh Jun, Seokmin lalu Chan. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan lalu memecah menjadi dua kelompok Mingyu dengan Chan sementara Seokmin dengan Jun. Mereka semua berjalan mengendap-endap lalu memasangkan bom di beberapa tempat. Setelah merasa bahwa bom yang mereka pasang cukup untuk menghancurkan tempat itu, mereka pergi dari sana.

"Cepat pergi dari sana waktu kalian tebatas." Kata Soonyoung yang hanya didengar oleh Wonwoo dan Jisoo sambil mengintai dari kejauhan.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun dan Chan mereka berlari kearah bebatuan yang terletak di sebelah utara tempat penyulingan minyak. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung bersembunyi.

"Tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Mingyu berkata sambil melihat arlojinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi ledakan berkali-kali. Para tentara utara lari kesana kemari menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing, ada beberapa tentara yang tubuhnya penuh api berlari meminta tolong teman-temannya. Ada juga tentara yang bagian tubuhnya hancur karena terkena ledakan, mayat tentara utara bergeletakan begitu saja disana. Sementara itu Wonwoo dan rekan-rekannya melihat tempat tersebut mulai hancur terbakar yang dipicu karena bom mereka.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan misi kita." Kata Wonwoo kepada rekan-rekannya.  
***

TBC


End file.
